


Maroon

by Bearfeat



Series: Spectrum [1]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, Menstruation Kink, Oral Sex, Papa Emeritus - Freeform, Red Wings, ThisIsNotHowYouTreatBooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly onorthodox take on Eat, Pray, Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maroon

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING  
> This fic contains period blood and oral sex. If that is not your thing, you might want to turn around now. If it is... wel, enter and enjoy, my friend.

The last step I took on the stairs from the third to the fourth floor was the one I had been dreading. A presence of movement shifted through my underbelly. A slight discomfort, that seeped past my filled-to-the-brim tampon and nested between my labia. The distance from the top of the stairs to my door was too far to prevent the blood from staining my underwear. I cursed under my breath.

 

What I did not expect after opening my front door, was to find a visitor on the couch, legs stretched over the armrest, casually reading a book. This had happened before.

 

Papa Emeritus III sat up, threw my book in the corner of my couch and inhaled deeply through his nose.

‘You are menstruating.’ He declared.

I noticed the title of the book. It was Eat, Pray, Love. Wait, Papa was reading Eat, Pray, Love? Wait, Papa just casually mentioned my period?

‘You can smell that from over there?’ I yelled.

‘Darling’ he said forgivingly. He rolled his ‘r’ for me. His accent calmed me. ‘I’m not a regular human.’

 

The last time Emeritus appeared in my apartment out of nowhere was right after a concert he held five hours away.

‘I was in the neighborhood’ he explained. It was as if he materialized out of thin air. I was just out of the shower. I was just in bed. I was just touching myself down there, fingers sliding through wet and wetter folds. I was just about ready for him.

 

Emeritus spread his arms for me. ‘My darling’ he said. ‘Come say hi to Papa.’

‘In a minute, I’ll just go to the bathroom real quick.’

‘Ghouleh’ he said more demandingly now, ‘It has been so long.’ Slowly, he started to walk towards me. I gave in. I missed him too.

The warm and firm embrace transformed into a kiss, and I tasted the salt from his sweat even over the black and white mask. He parted his lips as far as he could through the silicone to probe my mouth with his tongue and I slid my hand behind his neck to take him in even more. He heaved when we broke apart.

 

‘You taste great today, my lovely one’ he said. His voice was soft and low and did not leave the space between us.

‘So do you’ I managed to reply. I needed a second to pull away from the endless ocean that were his eyes. His watery, light-shade-of-green-one, and the white one on his left. My eyes fell to his lips again. The white lower lip was large, shining. Before I knew it I leaned in again. The next kiss was short, chaste.

 

‘Now, if you don’t mind, I’ll clean up a bit. Make yourself comfortable.’ I looked at my book, oddly folded in the corner of my couch, and at my table, where a fresh cup of tea was steaming.

‘Although I think you already have.’

Emeritus smiled, but held a tight grip on my hand.

‘Actually, I _do_ mind.’

I blinked. Was he joking?

‘What?’

‘Please don’t get… er… cleaned up’ he said.

 

He understood my silence and encouraged me by sliding his hands to my hips. He softly pulled me against him. Papa was only slightly taller, I noticed once more when he nuzzled my temple and played with my hair.

‘There’s nothing like the scent of woman…at this time…’ he said softly. There was more than blood staining my underwear now.

‘Well, I guess you chose the right time to visit me again, then’ I replied.

 

 

 

Emeritus had layed me down on my floor, and pulled a pillow from my couch (my book fell on the ground) to place underneath my head. Then the gentleman buried his face in my crotch. He moaned and moaned, rubbing his face in my jeans.

 

My body started to throb inside, my sex started to ache. I whimpered as he started to massage my ass and thighs through the fabric.

I didn’t take much longer before I needed to start freeing myself from my clothes. Papa pulled back when I loosened my button, but I grabbed his hair and pressed him back against me. Joyfully, he nuzzled his way up and clang his teeth on my zipper. He pulled it down and with some clumsy tugging, he yanked off my jeans, throwing my shoes and socks over his shoulders. They both managed to hit the book behind him. The first shoe bumped off it, throwing it open. The second one crumpled up some pages and ripped one in half. I only immediately forgave him because he beamed at seeing the blood that had made its way through the fabric of my panties.

‘Ohhh’ was all he could say.

 

He looked at it for a while, sitting between my legs. His hands caressed them. He moved them over my knees, my shins, my thighs. Then he took off his gloves.

 

He arched over me again, hovering his face over me.

‘My darling’ he said, struggling to contain the excitement in his voice. ‘I would love to go down on you. Would that be alright?’

 

I met Emeritus when I was bartending at the concert hall, right after he played. When Ghost had left the stage for the last time, a roadie came up to me.

‘You are requested backstage’

‘What? No! I’m cleaning the bar and then I’ll come. Give me, like, twenty minutes.’ And I went on fighting off fans who didn’t agree with my bar closing.

‘Hey, bar lady’ the roadie said. I turned, agitated. The man was large, his beard was graying. I couldn’t say I was too impressed, though.

‘The _band_ wants you backstage.’ He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder, to nothing in particular. I dropped my dishcloth.

 

The roadie took me to a dressing room, knocked twice, and left. They were sharp knocks. My heart started to pound in my chest the same way the large man had knocked on the door. Sharp. Fast. And in this fashion, the door opened.

 

‘You kept me waiting.’ Papa had told me. He had taken my hand, bowed, and kissed it.

‘Was cleaning glasses more important than meeting the Papa?’

‘Are you saying my job is unimportant?’ I replied. His eyes fluttered up at mine in joy.

‘I wouldn’t dare’ he whispered. Still holding my hand, he led me inside his dressing room. My heart was beating in my throat, which is why it surprised me that I kept my cool at that moment. Thinking back, it must have been the two shots of whiskey I had quickly taken before following the roadie backstage. The man had raised his eyebrows, but couldn’t be bothered to comment on it.

 

I saw a couch, but he didn’t ask me if I wanted to sit. Instead, he turned to me and raised his hands up to his face. He clapped. He clapped his hands like he was at a rodeo, the same clap I saw him do when the band played Zombie Queen earlier. He stepped closer and I backed up until I felt the wall and couldn’t shy back more. His hands stopped.

‘That is what your heartbeat sounds like right now.’ He whispered, only inches from my face.

‘My darling’ he said, ‘I want you. And I’ll have you, if you’ll let me.’

 

He always asked for my consent, even though he knew that with a shimmer of lust in his green eye, a poetic movement of a clothed hand, a lascivious turn of his hips, he was already taking me.

 

Like that first time in his dressing room, I responded by taking his masked face in my hands and placing a measured kiss on his painted lips. He nodded. ‘I thought so.’

 

While he was unbuttoning his black-and-white suit, I removed the rest of my clothes. Emeritus hurried when he saw my bare body spread out on the floor. His hands ran over my chest and he growled, but his attention clearly was aimed at my panties. It was a grey pair, plain, and he jerked them off me, musing in the scent for a while, before dropping it on my disheveled book behind him. He sighed when he finally had stripped me down.

 

He bowed down and kissed me right above my clit. It made me shiver.

‘Are you sensitive, my dear?’ he grinned in my crotch. ‘That is good.’

He moved a finger over me. ‘Oohhhh, yes’ he moaned when he felt it soaking in blood. Then, without a warning, he pulled out my tampon. I looked up at him and we shared a short moment of insecurity.

‘Just…put it…’ I started, but he dumped it on the saucer, next to his used tea bag. I knew protesting wouldn’t really work on him, but I still opened my mouth to say something, when he pressed his tongue against me and licked me very slowly from hole to clit. My whole body went hot and cold. I could see sound. I could hear colors. The moan Papa made when he eagerly lapped at me filled my head with bright blue. Right before he closed his mouth, I saw the blood red stripe of my period on his tongue. Heavily aroused, he savored in the taste for a moment.

 

OH

MY

GOD

 

Nothing in the entire world had ever turned me on more. I buried my fingers in his hair and urged him back. I whimpered.

‘You like that, yes?’ his arousal deepened his accent, which vibrated against my core.

‘Papa, please…’

He licked me once more and stopped over my clit, sucking it hard. I screamed.

‘Baby…’ he mumbled against me and he moved a hand sweetly over my stomach. His tongue moved down again, further and further. He licked my folds, and then…

I gasped. His tongue was in me. He tried to taste as much of me as possible.

 

Deep inside me I felt the familiar clenching and throbbing and my body grew more needy. I pulled his hair when he moved back up to my clit, and when he pressed two fingers inside me, my hips involuntarily bucked up at him. He grinned against me again.

‘Look at me’ I told him. His eyes shot up at mine. He sucked my clit hard and arched his fingers against my tender walls and I came under his touch. Wave after wave hit me and I felt how I was spilling heat and blood. On Emeritus, and on my floor. I shouldn’t like it this much, I thought, bathing in a pool of white light.

 

When my bucking turned into shivering, I received one last lick and felt how he pulled himself out of me. Emeritus sat up on his knees and broadened his shoulders. He took his right hand and stared at the blood on his fingers, rubbing his thumb over it as if he was looking for some sort of unique texture. He looked at me and moved the hand up to his face, only to smell it once more. His eyes betrayed a sweat agonizing searing deep inside. They fluttered shut when he dragged his fingers across his chest. The stripes beautifully contrasted his pale skin. He earned them.

 

‘You beautiful, beautiful man.’ I sighed while he crawled up to my face, leaving a trail of kisses over my body.

‘You are so easy to please, my darling one.’ His thick, black hair stood in all directions. I ran my hands through it when he was back at eyelevel. Cautiously, I tasted his lips again. His eyes stood gentle as I identified iron through the taste of him.

‘That’s the great thing about women on their periods’ he said. ‘You are so tender, so solid, so… fucking… fidgety…’ His green eye grew wide as I felt his arousal grow again. He snapped forward, and closed his teeth around my lower lip. He bit, hard, and I yelped before he kissed me deeply. His tongue slid over mine and he was giving it to me, he was handing me the taste of my own blood and heat. He pinned my hands above my head and broke away. I whined in disappointment.

 

‘Don’t worry, my dear. Before I take home your fucked up underwear, and that fucked up book in the corner over there, I will fuck _you_ up a little more.’ He pushed his erection against me. ‘I want to be inside you.’ He grunted and started to kiss my neck.

‘You ruined my Eat, Pray, Love, and now you’re going to steal it from me?’ I said. He looked up.

‘You aren’t listening. I’m going to take you ‘till the sun rises and then some. And then I’ll take your underwear. And your book. I liked it and now I want it.’ He cupped my breast in his hand.

‘That strategy has worked for me before.’


End file.
